Elenco di falsi casi in ufologia
Nel campo dell' ufologia sono state perpetrate diverse bufale e frodi. Le falsificazioni deliberate sono una delle tre spiegazioni (insieme agli errori di interpretazione e alle allucinazioni) date dall' United States Air Force e dalle commissioni ufficiali di studio statunitensi per spiegare gli avvistamenti di UFOCIA's Role in the Study of UFOs; secondo il Progetto Blue Book, a queste tre spiegazioni sarebbe riconducibile circa il 95% degli avvistamenti di UFO, mentre per il restante 5% di casi inspiegati non ci sono prove per affermare che si tratti di veicoli extraterrestri. Per il SEPRA, organizzazione ufficiale francese per lo studio degli UFO, le burle rappresentano circa l'1% sul totale dei casi in ufologiaArticolo CICAP. Le motivazioni più comuni delle frodi ufologiche sono riconducibili a: ricerca di notorietà per l'autore; pubblicità per una certa località; semplice voglia di scherzare; desiderio, da parte di certi ufologi, di presentare dei casi per aumentare il prestigio di fronte ai colleghiPier Giorgio Viberti, Incontri ravvicinati, Giunti, Firenze, 2006. I casi più famosi in questo campo riguardano: rapimenti alieni; avvistamenti di UFO; fotografie; filmati. Falsificazioni riguardanti i rapimenti alieni Il caso di Cergy-Pontoise (1979) Tre giovani hanno raccontato di essere stati rapiti da alieni in Francia, a Cergy-Pontoise. Tre anni più tardi uno di essi, Jean-Pierre Prèvot, ha ammesso l'imbroglio con la seguente dichiarazione: "Dichiaro che il caso di Cergy-Pontoise è un falso dall'inizio alla fine. Io sono responsabile di tutto. Io ho ideato e organizzato tutto. Posso provarlo. Franck Fontaine ha trascorso gli 8 giorni del rapimento nell'appartamento di un amico, a Pontoise; io l'ho condotto lì e poi l'ho riportato indietro. Come può qualcuno immaginare che gli alieni ti rapiscano come uno sciocco?"Le trois plus gros canulars de l'histoire de l'ufologie Falsificazioni riguardanti gli avvistamenti di UFO Il caso di Belesta (1954) L'avvistamento avvenuto a Belesta in Francia il 16 ottobre 1954 è stato considerato a lungo come "un classico dell'ufologia". Quella sera venne avvistata una strana luce che sembrava provenire da un oggetto molto brillante situato sul ciglio della montagna; l'oggetto salì verso l'alto e poi ridiscese, facendo questo movimento diverse volte. Il fenomeno durò per più di un'ora e fu visto da parecchi testimoni. Il giornale "Dépêche du midi" ha dedicato al fenomeno un lungo articolo, parlando di "sfere luminose che si muovevano come in una specie di ronda magica". Dopo 55 anni un uomo, René Lagarde, ha confessato che si era trattato di uno scherzo, che aveva organizzato insieme ad altri amici. "Penso che dopo 55 anni è venuto il momento di dire la verità" affermò. "Questo affare è stato un divertimento di giovani. Con i miei amici di Belesta, una mezza dozzina di giovani, ci annoiavamo quel sabato sera. In quei giorni alla radio si parlava di dischi volanti. Allora si è detto: loro lo vogliono, andiamo ad offrirglielo". Lagarde ha aggiunto che dopo 55 anni gli autori dello scherzo ridono ancora. L'uomo ha rivelato che lui e i suoi amici fabbricarono il falso UFO con una forcella di bicicletta, un manubrio, una ruota e alcune potenti lampade elettriche fissate alla struttura che avevano approntato[ Il caso di Socorro (1964) Il famoso avvistamento di Socorro fatto dal poliziotto Lonnie Zamora è stato identificato come un imbroglio dopo 45 anni. L'ex preside di un college ha confessato che il famoso avvistamento di Zamora era in effetti una burla organizzata dagli studenti del collegeDisclosures about the Socorro/Zamora case. L'avvistamento di Morristown (2009) Nel gennaio 2009 furono avvistati nel cielo di Morristown 5 UFO che emettevano luce rosse. Tre mesi più tardi due uomini, Joe Rudy e Chris Russo, affermarono che si trattava di luci rosse attaccate a palloni riempiti di elio. Essi dissero che avevano organizzato la burla per dimostrare come è facile prendere in giro i cosiddetti "esperti di UFO". La loro storia fu pubblicata sulla rivista statunitense SkepticHow we staged the Morristown UFO hoax. Falsificazioni di filmati Autopsia di un alieno Negli anni novanta la scoperta del fimato sull'autopsia di un alieno, correlato all'incidente di Roswell, ha avuto una grande risonanza e varie reti televisive di tutto il mondo hanno trasmesso le immagini di ciò che appare essere il corpo di un presunto alieno, disteso su un lettino, che viene sottoposto ad autopsia. Il filmato non ha retto alle indagini condotte successivamente dagli esperti, che lo hanno classificato come falsoRoman Ikonicoff, Roswell Cinquante ans de délire, Science et Vie n. 959, Août 1997. Il sociologo francese Pierre Lagrange ha spiegato il suo punto di vista sul caso. Secondo Lagrange, un produttore cinematografico, Ray Santilli, ha deciso di trarre profitto dalla credulità della gente; parlando di un vecchio caso di UFO, l'incidente di Roswell, in cui sarebbe precipitato un UFO uccidendo nella caduta gli occupanti, ha messo in vendita un filmato che diceva di avere acquistato da Jack Barnett, un sedicente ex cineoperatore dell'esercito statunitense. Diverse televisioni hanno acquistato i diritti del filmato e lo hanno trasmesso. Dopo le indagini degli esperti, Santilli ha ammesso che il filmato era falso, anche se ha affermato che esiste un filmato originale, troppo rovinato per essere trasmessoPierre Lagrange, Extraterrestres La grande arnaque, Science et Vie n. 935, Août 1995. UFO a Città del Messico (1997) Nel mese di settembre 1997 il giornalista e ufologo messicano Jaime Maussón trasmette durante il suo programma televisivo domenicale un filmato che mostra un UFO che si muove in cielo tra alcuni grattacieli di Città del Messico. Il video era pervenuto al giornalista insieme ad una lettera in cui l'operatore, che voleva conservare l'anonimato, spiegava che le riprese erano state effettuate il 6 agosto. Un'inchiesta ha messo in rilievo che nei giorni successivi al presunto avvistamento la stampa locale non ha riportato alcuna notizia in merito e che l'UFO non è stato rilevato dai radar dell'aeroporto internazionale di Città del Messico; inoltre non è stato trovato alcun testimone dell'avvistamento tra gli abitanti dei palazzi che si vedono nel filmato.Video Mexico (1997) La maggior parte degli esperti che ha esaminato il filmato, tra cui il fisico ottico e ufologo Bruce Maccabee, ha concluso che il video è un falso.Differential motion smear in the Mexico City Video Falsificazioni di fotografie Le fotografie di San José de Valderas (1967) Il 1 giugno del 1967 fu avvistato un UFO a San José de Valderas in Spagna. L'ingegnere José Luis Jordán Peña effettuò un indagine sull'avvistamento e rintracciò un testimone che aveva scattato alcune fotografie. I negativi vennero esaminati dalla Guardia Civil, che non rilevò tracce di alterazioni. L'avvistamento di San José de Valderas con le relative foto venne definito "un caso perfetto" dagli ufologi Antonio Ribera e Raphael Farriols, che vi dedicarono un libroAntonio Ribera e Raphael Farriols, Prova dell'esistenza dei dischi volanti, De Vecchi, Milano, 1975. Nel 1977 le fotografie vennero esaminate indipendentemente da due ricercatori (il francese Claude Poher del CNES e lo statunitense William Spaulding del Ground Saucer Watch), che giunsero alla conclusione che erano state realizzate mediante un modello di UFO appeso ad un filo. Nel 1996 Peña confermò la falsificazione, spiegandone i dettagli all'ufologo spagnolo Manuel Carballal. Nonostante le analisi dei ricercatori e la confessione di Peña, alcuni ufologi continuano a credere nell'autenticità delle fotoLes photos de San José de Valderas. Le fotografie di Beert (1975) Nel novembre del 1975 a Beert in Belgio cinque studenti portarono alla redazione di un giornale locale la fotografia di un UFO che definirono "il caso del secolo". Il giornale pubblicò la foto, con un articolo che chiedeva se vi erano testimoni. Nei giorni successivi la redazione fu assalita da file di testimoni che giuravano di avere visto lo stesso oggetto. Ci fu anche una mini-ondata di avvistamenti di UFO. Dopo qualche giorno, i cinque studenti rivelarono che la foto era un falso. Per gli scettici, l'esperienza ha dimostrato che a partire da un falso caso si possono generare altre testimonianze, ugualmente false, per semplice contagio psicologicoMarc Hallet, Les sciences parallèles ou la sagesse de fous, Espace de Libertés, 1992. I credenti negli UFO hanno gridato allo scandalo, senza potere però invalidare la correttezza della dimostrazioneInforespace n. 13, pag. 28-29. Le fotografie di Gulf Breeze (1987) Nel 1987 a Gulf Breeze in Florida un costruttore edile, Ed Walters, raccontò di avere visto un piccolo UFO vicino casa sua; tempo dopo egli rivide lo stesso UFO e, messo in allarme dal cane che abbaiava, si accorse della presenza di un alieno vicino alla porta posteriore di casa sua. Walters scattò con una Polaroid parecchie foto dell'UFO ma nessuna dell'alieno. Le foto a colori scattate da Walters vennero pubblicate da una rivista e suscitarono un dibattito, per cui vennero esaminate dal dottor Robert Nathan della NASA, che però non poté certificarne l'autenticità. Tre anni più tardi, nel 1990, Walters si trasferì altrove con la famiglia e il nuovo inquilino trovò in soffitta un modellino molto simile all'UFO raffigurato nelle foto. La notizia del ritrovamento del modellino venne pubblicata sui giornali e Walters si difese dicendo che erano stati i debunkers a collocarlo nella sua casa per screditarlo. Le foto vennero allora esaminate da altri investigatori, tra cui l'esperto forense William G. Hyzer, che arrivarono alla conclusione che erano falseThe Gulf Breeze UFOs. Il fisico ottico Bruce Maccabee non concorda con le conclusioni degli altri esperti e ritiene che le foto di Walters siano autenticheMaccabee's analysis of Gulf Breeze sightings. La fotografia di Petit-Rechain (1990) Alcuni scettici, tra cui ricercatori dell'Università di Liegi, ritengono che la foto di un UFO triangolare scattata nell'aprile del 1990 a Petit-Rechain durante l' ondata di avvistamenti di UFO in Belgio sia un falso. Quando un fotografo professionista racconta la storia di un testimone che prende una fotografia con un teleobiettivo e il diaframma aperto per più di due secondi e assicura che non si è mosso, "inconsistenza di questa storia" può fare credere che il fotografo ha preso in giro gli "esperti" a cui ha dato la fotografiaPierre Magain et Marc Remy, Les OVNI: un sujet de recherche?, Physicalia Magazine, vol. 15, n. 4. Nella storia c'è poi uno stereotipo tipicamente falso: un testimone che prende due fotografie e si affretta a buttare la seconda, come se quest'ultima potesse rivelare tracce di un falsoLa photo truquée de petit-Rochain. False interpretazioni di fotografie La fotografia di Ilkley Moor (1987) Il 1 dicembre 1987 a Ilkley Moor, nel Regno Unito, fu scattata una fotografia di un presunto alieno. La fotografia fu all'origine di un'indagine del MUFON e MUFORA prima della sua pubblicazione sulla rivista Magonia. Il giornale inglese Star pubblicò la foto nell'edizione del 2 luglio 1989 con la spiegazione: l'alieno raffigurato era in realtà un agente di assicurazione, inconsapevole di essere stato fotografato, che si travestiva in quel modo quando doveva andare a trovare la clientela in zone isolate attraversando le colline. Un investigatore belga, analizzando questo caso, ha così commentato: "Ma come possiamo immaginare che investigatori esperti possano essere ingannati da una burla o abbaglio così banale?"Patrick Vidal, L'humanoide d'Ilkley Moor, un agent d'assurance?, Sobeps flash n° 1, février 1990 La fotografia di Penthouse (1996) Nel settembre 1996 la rivista Penthouse, dopo ampia pubblicità,Articolo del Corriere della Sera sull'alieno di Penthouse pubblica la fotografia di un alieno che l'editore Bob Guccione aveva avuto da una donna di cui non ha rivelato l'identità. Poco tempo dopo la pubblicazione, si è scoperto che si trattava della fotografia del manichino di un alieno realizzato da Steve Johnson (esperto di effetti speciali) ed esposto al Museo degli UFO di Roswell.L'alieno di Penthouse Note Voci correlate * Abduction * Ipotesi psicosociale sugli UFO * Ufologia * Ufologia scientifica Bibliografia *Brenda Denzler, The Lure of the edge: scientific passions, religious beliefs, and the pursuit of UFOs, University of California Press, 2003 *Gregory L. Reece, UFO Religion: Inside Flying Saucer Cults and Culture, I. B. Tauris (August 21, 2007) Collegamenti esterni *Canulars ufologiques Fonti * Categoria:Ufologia Categoria:Ufologia scientifica Categoria:Truffe